Doubtful Heart
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: Sheik wakes to a strange situation. And things can only get worse from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! What am I thinking?! Well give me a moment to explain myself.**

**I have a lot of ideas... Like. A ton! I recently decided to wait for 5 reviews per chapter before I update. (The first chapter is different, of course. Just a review will have me updating again. But that is only because I wanna see if anyone will even read it.) Any ways! I haven't got enough reviews on other stories to post again. And I get ideas and want you all to see them... Sooooo. I write more and more. Hence the gizillion stories I am posting lately. **

**Just in case you were wondering.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stirred from my sleep and came to realize that I was somewhere very warm. Being a normally cold person, I found this to be odd. Shifting about in the soft bed, which was also strange because these were not my sheets or my quilt, instead the blankets were shades of green, I heard a deep groan of protest.<p>

A hand came up over me and pulled me into a much bigger and muscled chest. I tried to get up, but it only caused the other person, whom I guessed to be male by size comparison, to pull my lithe frame even closer. The man's other arm taking the opportunity of me slightly lifting up and wrapping itself around me as well.

There was no way I could get out of the embrace. I was stuck. Hot breathe was working its way through my long hair and hitting my neck. Shivers coarsed through my body causing the mystery man to shift, his head now resting on mine snuggling into my white-blond locks. The arm laying over me moved down to rest on my hip and a large hand stroked my thigh.

It was at this point I realized I was naked.

* * *

><p><strong>This has been in the works as long as Gender Confused Kitty. xD I just haven't felt comfortable publishing it. The story is bananas! The plot out the window! The rationality meter down to zero! But if you like that sort of thing...<strong>

**Review?**

**Love and snuggles,**

** ~Annoying :)**

**(P.s. I need a beta. I have a lot for you to read. A.k.a. Be prepared if you except the challenge that is me and my crazy, forever story writing mind. Props to whoever thinks they can handle this!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got my one review. It pleased me that someone was interested. (Still need a beta...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>How had this happened? Who was I in bed with? Did we go very far? Panic was taking me. I needed answers. I figured getting away would be hard without waking the other man, so there goes that. But I wanted to know who it was, so I started to turn slowly as to not wake the man. A pain ran up my spine and I yelped. Mystery man pulled me closer, if that was possible, and it felt like fire crawled up my back. I was so close to seeing his face.<p>

I wish I hadn't.

At that moment I found out whose bed I was in. How had I not know. No one loved green as much as he did.

Link. Hero. My best friend. The love of my life.

I struggled to get up now. I cared not if he woke up. Link wouldn't judge me or try to use me like other men. But he would wish to make right by me. Turning completely toward him, adrenaline masking the pain in my backside, I brought my legs up between us and shoved.

Pushing Link was like hitting a brick wall, useless. The only outcome was me falling out of the bed. A scream tore from my throat as my arse made contact with the cold, stone floor. Link jolted awake, looking around the room on high alert until his eyes landed on me.

Tears were streaming down my face. The fall made me feel like I was split in half.

"Sheik?"

I looked up at my name. Link was pinning me with a worried, but wonder-filled, look. I had come to the realization that I was naked earlier, but the pain had taken my full attention. Now that it had subsided some, I scrambled to cover my face and body.

"Pl-Please. D-Don't lo-look at m-me." The tears that had started were now sobs. I felt so stupid.

Something was put around my shoulders and warmth was given to my cold body. I looked up to find Link smiling down at me. How he had gotten up and put pants on before covering me with a blanket, I would never know.

"Shh. Don't cry. It only makes you look cuter." I sniffled and stood up, ignoring Link's helping hand, trying to regain some dignity. Pulling the blanket up over my nose made me calm down some. That is until I tried to walk. Absolute agony took over my body. The pain in my arse, that shot up and out to every part of my being, making my shaky breathing almost nonexistent.

Luckily, Link caught me. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed as if I weighed nothing. I was set down gently and my hair smoothed away from my face, a light kiss pressed to my forehead.

"Sorry." Link's azure gaze had caught my own crimson stare and the remorse in his eyes was practically tangible.

"For what? I'm sure neither of us knew what we were doing." I placed one of my hands on his shoulder, the other cradling his face.

He still looked ready to jump off a cliff if I told him to. "It isn't like you have to marry me now."

"I would." I gapped at him and he seemed to realize what was said. "Men marry woman if and when they take their innocence."

"The difference being, I am not a woman. And the word you are looking for would be virginity."

"But I would, Sheik. If you want." For being a head and a half taller than me, Link never seemed so small.

"I don't need your pity."

"It isn't pity I wish to give you." Link moved in closer to me and soft lips were placed on my own.

It felt good and right. A pleading tongue ran across my bottom lip and my willing mouth opened to it. Slowly I was pushed back to lay on the bed. Calloused hands made their way down my stomach to the inside of my thighs. Moans leaving me as they moved caressingly.

Link's mouth left mine and trailed kisses from my lips, along my jawline, and down my neck. His warm tongue making contact with my cold skin as he licked at my collarbone.

"Mine." The bliss of the hero's mouth all over me disappeared as the one simple word escaped his lips. At that moment fear and anger took hold. It scared me that he could easily take me, causing more pain, but I was filled with hatred for him. I was not some cheap slut to do and drop.

"Get off." Link continued to tongue the dips in my clavicle. "Hero."

Link lifted his head and locked gazes with me. I didn't miss the lusty glimmer in his sapphire orbs or the sultry tone of his voice."Mmmm. Call me Link. I hate the hero stuff."

"I refuse."

"Suit yourself. But here soon it will be the only word you can say." I saw red at this. How dare he think I would give myself to him so easily. I would not be used as a toy.

I sneered at him. "Just because we had sex once doesn't mean you can have me as your own anytime. One drunken night doesn't warrent many more undrunken nights."

"I would never force you." Link stood up from the bed. Sadness evident in his lonely stare. "But I would be pleased if I could experience your body at a time I would remember."

"One time would turn into two, then six, and before you know it we are just using each other to fulfill desires. I will not be a bed warmer, Hero."

"Are you trying to say that I would take you as my whore!" Link's face was becoming red from anger or embarrassment, I wasn't sure. One simple statement can push the hero so far.

"It would seem so."

"And what if I made love to you instead of simply having sex? Perhaps it was out of love that I did such things? Did you ever stop to think that I just wanted you, not your body?" Link's breathing was so forceful because of his anger that it came onto me, warming my face.

"Impossible. Hyrule's hero can't be gay." I crossed my arms and turned from him, only to be grabbed by my shoulders and moved back. Link got right up in my face, his own absent of any emotion not involving anger.

"I don't have to be what everyone else wants. If I want to take a man to bed every night till I die that is no one's concern!" His mouth captured mine and I could not move out of his hold. He broke away and I gasped for much needed air.

Link shook me slightly to get my attention back to him. "Sheik, please." He was pleading now.

"You aren't listening to me, Link!" The blue eyes I loved so much were boring into my own at the use of his name.

"I am trying! Can't you do the same!" Link looked on the verge of tears. "Please. Believe what I say."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you keep spouting nonsense!" Our little argument was now a full blown yelling match. "We can't be together! It just cannot happen!"

"I don't see why not. I need you, Sheik. To love me. And to let me love you. I crave the closeness of your body and mine. We had that just moments ago. What happened?" His body was shaking so badly I could feel it. Sweat dotting his brow.

"It hurts." I couldn't say anymore for fear of him learning of my deep affection for him. Sure Link had said he wanted us to love one another, but I'm positive it would just be physical love.

I got up from the bed, cursing the whole time, and gathered my clothes. Link did nothing to stop me as I fled his room.

* * *

><p>I made my way down the hall, luckily no servants were out, seeing as I was naked. My door opened and closed quickly. I sank to the floor and cried.<p>

Stupid man. I hate what he has done to me. Before I met him I was fearless, without emotion, a killing machine. Now I could barely keep it together after a night of passion. I hurt so badly. My body had been conditioned for torture and yet any pleasure had me begging to be let go.

A bath would do me good. I felt gross, the product of Link and my night together littering my body. Scratches ran along my sides, bite marks peppering my earthy complexion, hand shaped bruises maring my hips. I was a mess.

I got up, which was difficult with the intense pain, and made my way to the door on the right wall. Inside was the bathroom. It was attached to the room and for that I was greatful, because when the rebuilding started I said I didn't want my own. I stayed next to the wall to catch myself if I should fall.

Not soon enough I was lowering myself into the steaming water. My skin reddening from the short exposure. Flakes peeling from my skin and dissolving in the water. I was greatful for the heat. It loosened my sore muscles.

Before I knew it, consciousness left me.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review? (I want five before I update next.)<strong>

**Love and bubbles,**

** ~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so bad... But I couldn't help myself. I wanted you guys to get another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I paced the hall. Three times I had knocked and three times I did not receive an answer. I was beginning to worry about Sheik. Did I forsaken our friendship because of my longing?<p>

I knocked one more time. If he didn't answer I would just go in. "Sheik. Are you in there?" Nothing.

I opened the door just a little bit and steam blew into my face. He must be in the bath. But how had the room gotten so hot as well. The only reason would be if the bath was circulating too long.

The castle has a natural hot spring that moves warm water through any bath that has an open valve. It is wonderful and the reason the castle was to be built on the same spot as before. Sheik must have left it open for a while now.

Hopefully he hasn't been in forever.

The temperature in the room is hot and humidity thick, enough to take my breath away. Images of the man I love laying cold and lifeless are running through my head.

Goddesses don't let him have fallen asleep!

"Sheik." I hear a slight groan come from the bathroom and I curse. Within moments I am at the edge of the tub, a naked, panting, and sleepy Sheikah in reach. Suddenly his body slips below the surface. I try to grab him, but his skin is slick and Sheik's head goes under.

Why had I stood there staring? What stopped me from just pulling him out? I feel like a moron.

As I pull Sheik from the water I hear Zelda calling into his room for him.

"Sheik. Why aren't yo-" I turn. Zelda is standing in the doorway. Shock evident on her face. "What happened? How long was he in there?"

"I am not sure, Zel." I look down at the small boy in my arms. I never realized how little Sheik is. "What should we do?"

I feel terrified. I can barely sense a heartbeat. Why were you so idiotic, Sheik? Do you know how much I worry about you?

"Link." My attention changes to Zelda. She must have been calling my name, because she looks ticked.

"Link, get him to your room. It is too hot in here. But cover him with his blanket first. The drastic change in temperature will not be good on his body. Understand?" I nod, hurrying to wrap Sheik in his navy blue blanket. I swiftly make it to my bedroom, laying Sheik on my bed.

My mind goes back to this morning. Why had he been okay till I called him mine? I wouldn't have made love to him then. He was, is still recovering from last night.

Bits and pieces of the event float through my mind. Drinking. A surprise first kiss. Several more follow. A whispered request for privacy. A giggling Sheik in my arms. Hands all over one another as a lithe body is pressed to a door. Clothes are stripped away. Skin against skin. Bliss.

I wish I could remember the feelings, the emotions going through his eyes, the expression on my love's face as I took him. I would give anything for one more time. Because I know that Sheik would never let it happen again. I do not believe he loves me.

"-sty" The bed moves behind me.

"Sheik." Before I can tell it to, my body turns and I look upon the Goddess given beauty in my bed. I wish he was there for other reasons.

"-irsty." His voice is small and hoarse, but I understand.

I go to get him a drink. Just as I take a step from the bed, my tunic is grabbed, a soft as silk voice capturing my attention. "Dun eave meh."

A pressure is against my back and I look over my shoulder to find a pair of fiery eyes watching me. Sheik's lips are parted slightly and he is panting, cheeks flushed. The effort it took to get where he is must have been a lot.

I want to ravish him right then and there. The cuteness is almost too much.

"You want a glass of water, right?" His head shakes side to side quickly.

"Are you sure?" A nod.

"You need a drink Sheik. You're probably extremely dehydrated."

"Wan yuh." A shiver goes up my spine at his words.

"Maybe later." As much as I hate to, I move to face Sheik and lay him back down in the bed, trying to hide my blush at his naked form. "But right now you need water."

"Stay." I can't turn back. If I did, Sheik would not get a much needed drink.

"Just a moment." I stand from the bed. It hurts to leave him like this.

"No need." Zelda is standing in the doorway, glass of water in hand. Slowly she walks over. "I figured you would need this."

"Thank you." I take the glass from her hand and pass it to Sheik, careful to keep a hold just in case he can't. When he is done I set the cup on my side table. Zelda smiles weakly at me and exits the room.

His voice is less hoarse, but the gravely sound remains. "Much better." I watch as Sheik twiddles his thumbs.

How can he be so cute. The Goddesses must have spent forever making him. Those almost perfect cupid bow lips that turn down at the each end. Small, straight nose that tilts up ever so slightly. Then there are his eyes. Wide almond shaped, the outer corners point up while the inner go down.

So angelic, doll like, perfectly proportional. Grace that rivals any princess, beauty beyond that of any creature ever made. I would choose him over the Goddesses themselves.

"Link. Is something wrong?" I noticed Sheik is staring at me, probably because I have been gazing at him in wonder.

"No. Are you okay?" I divert the attention back to him, hoping to hide that fact that I was gawking at him.

* * *

><p>Link seems nervous. He keeps looking at me. I guess, I may have, probably scared him by falling asleep in the bath. But in my defense, it was very soothing and my arse hurt like hell. Still kinda does.<p>

"Would you mind closing your eyes?" At his confused expression, I explained. "I need to get dressed and, frankly, I am still upset with you."

"It was a valid argument." Link turned and covered his eyes. I dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of undershorts, a simple pair of tan pants that hugged my legs, but not as tight as my suit by far, and a loose, dark purple v-neck shirt, that revealed some of my chest.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?!" I snapped around to see Link eyeing me.

"Despite the events that have transpired, I have a duty to complete and an errand to run." I slipped on a pair of knee high dark brown boots and braid my hair before spinning it up onto my head into a bun.

"One that will get you pounded." I felt Link's hands rest on my hips. "Please say you will be mine. I could protect you."

I pushed his hands away and turned to face him. "I need not for protection, Hero." I sneered up at him. Dang his height!

"You don't need to be raped either." My jaw dropped at that.

"Excuse me!" Did I just squeak!

"There is a rapist on the loose. None have seen him, but the victim count is around fifteen." He reaches out and tries to pull me into an embrace, but I brush his hands away. He doen't need to know that is why I am going out. Information was needed and only Zelda and I knew where.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am a Sheikah, a warrior. I don't need your help." And with that, I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I always feel all over the place with my plot and thought process. So if you see an issue, please tell me. I want to improve and write better stories for you guys. Review?<strong>

**(P.s. I want to do a Halloween story. Probably something short, so maybe two or three. And then post them on Halloween. I have some ideas, but I could use a few more. Costume party? What costumes should I put them in? Modern? I need inspiration soon! Only a few more days!)**

**Love and bubbles,**

**~Annoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a few suggestions on what to write... But I already have a bunch written and going back to rewrite didn't seem fun. :P As cool as it would be to have the rapist show up right now. That just isn't the plan yet. Link needs to be more protective of Sheik and my sweet Sheiky needs to... Obviously. So, it pains me to say, no rapist in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The house of the informant, someone that Zelda and I used during the war, in Kakariko is run down. The usual shifty characters that roam the streets at night, nearby.<p>

I slip into the seemingly abandoned home. Cautiously I make my way down the hallway to the back bedroom. Even though it is a very old building, I move silently.

"Ah, Sheik. Seeking information." The informant, name I don't know, is sitting on his surprisingly well kept bed, hood up. His voice as familiar as always, yet I can't pinpoint as to why. Red covers flow off the sides of the round bed, pillows pilled high, over and around it.

"What else would I come for." He peers up at me, eyes like freshly spilt blood, and I want nothing more than to cut out his tongue that slides along a barely visible mouth.

"I thought perhaps you had decided to give me that which I have long desired, dear boy." Another lick of his lips. "Your virginity, hmmm."

"I hate to disappoint, but Hero took that last night." I watch as the hood, that I can never seem to see under, is tugged down.

I gasp and back away, but before I can run, a strong body is behind me. How had he moved so quick!

"Such a shame my light got to your perfection first. I don't deal well with losing." A tongue that I am familiar with, yet never felt before, trails up my slightly pointed ear. Hands make their way to my chest and then proceed lower. I lean into the touches because they feel like Link's. I should know it is a lie.

His mouth moves from tonguing my ear to licking at my neck. His wandering hands find the waistband of my pants and dive inside.

"Ah! Nhugh! Mnah!" His hands are pushing me to the edge, one stroking my inner thigh as the other feels 'me'.

"Enjoying yourself. I promise I will be gentle." He chuckles lightly. "The first time."

The hands move out of my pants and flip me around as he pushes me to the doorframe. Suddenly one goes back in, but not to my front. Instead his hand grabs my arse and I scream out as it pulls on the sore muscles. He takes his chance, tongue not occupied, and shoves it into my mouth.

His tongue explores and his hand leave my pants, hopefully for good. I try to shove him away, but like Link, it is a wasted effort. Arms circle me. I can't escape!

I bite his tongue, which only causes him to moan and start grinding into me. Thankfully he breaks away and I practically gulp in air. My throat hurts and my eyes water from breathing so heavily.

My neck is attacked again, small bites being placed followed my light kisses. Soon the bites stop and he is just kissing me. Slowly his lips make their way up to press to mine. Not hard, but soft. Lovingly instead of lusty.

I can't help but return the gesture, because of the gentleness.

"Why him? Am I not any good? Do I disgust you? I helped you. Is he just more deserving than I am?" He sinks down and clutches my stomach.

I look down at the man wrapped around me. What do I do?

"Please, please, please, please love me instead. I love you. Isn't that enough!" He buries his face in me and the sight is heartbreaking. But I can't. As much as I wish to choose someone else, I can't. Link is the only person I can love and want to love me.

"I need to go." His head lifts up and I realize he is crying.

"W-Why?" He looks like a pitiful child.

"I came for information and if I cannot receive it, I must leave." I grab his arms and go to move him off me.

"I can do that, but take me with you." I guess I glare, because he recoils. "Please."

"I-"

"I won't do anything bad! I will pray to the Goddesses everyday! Just don't leave me here." He puts his hands together and tilts his head down. I have no idea what he is doing.

"Dear Goddesses, I know I don't do this, but please help me to convince Sheik. I am so lonely. I swear I will listen." He was praying to the Goddesses!

"Link won't be happy about this." He leaps up and hugs me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Oh, thank you, Sheik! This means the world to me!" I am set down and make my way to the front door, a very happy man in tow.

* * *

><p>I sneak through Kakariko and into the hidden passageway to Castle Town. My traveling companion skipping and humming.<p>

"You need to be quiet. I can't let Link see you."

"Sorry. I haven't left that house in a while. I'm excited."

I rolled my eyes.

Soon we are climbing in my window and I am thankful I left it open.

"Sheik?" I just lay on the floor, my energy gone, my arse on fire.

"What?" I hear moving around and then an arm is against mine, our sides pressed together.

"Can we sleep in the same bed?" His lips are pressed to my ear. Curse his height.

"Just don't molest me." He pretty much squeals.

He is full of surprises and picks me up. This time I squeal. I yelped when he drops me on the bed.

"You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen and I 'grew up' around Gerudo woman. The only thing saving you is the promise to not do anything. I would love to ravish you." His tone is serious for a moment, then changes back to the childish one I have come to enjoy. "I love you." A kiss is pressed to my forehead.

"Go to sleep, shadow boy."

"Don't wanna just yet. Let's play." I see his childish expression and it melts me.

"Okay. But only for a little." It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>I would hope everyone figured out our mystery man. But if not, Link's reaction is great! I would give you guys another chapter today or tomorrow. But only if I get a great review! Or a couple okay ones... So. Review?<strong>

**Love and snuggles,**

**~Annoying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really know what to say... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What in the name of the Goddesses is he doing here?!" I am furious. I walked into Sheik's room carrying a tray of food I made for Sheik. Once I saw who he had in his bed, I dropped it.<p>

"Out. Now. Seriously Link, you don't wake someone up by shouting." Sheik is sitting up in bed, Dark curled around him.

"Oh, sorry! My bad! I didn't know you let anyone into your bed. Or is he just a replacement for me." I can see that he is mad at me, but you don't bring someone made of evil into your room and let them sleep in your bed. He can't do that. Not when I was the one he refused to let Dark sleep there.

"Hero. I suggest you leave, calm down, and return later when you are sane." His cool demeanor changed from serious to loving as he caressed Dark's hair.

"I'm insane! You're the one having sex with one of Ganon's minion!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I have never done such a thing and it would do you good to lower your voice." His slender fingers ran up and down the sleeping shadow's ear. I'll admit I was jealous. How dare he receive the love that I have longed for.

Kiss marks covered one side of his neck. "What about those marks?" He seemed to be thinking.

"He did them, but only because I told him my virginity had been taken by you. Mere jealousy and a need to mark me as his." Why would he be jealous of me? Yes I took Sheik's first time, but with the way Sheik acted toward him, Dark would get all the others.

"Good morning, Sheik." Dark had woken, sat up, and pulled Sheik into his lap. I was fuming.

"Do not touch what is not yours, shadow." He turned as if seeing me for the first time.

"Hi. Want to cuddle with me and Sheik?" What? Why?

"Dark, not everyone wants to cuddle." Sheik pinched his cheek lightly.

"I love cuddles." Dark pulled Sheik closer. A kiss was placed on Dark's forehead by Sheik and I was unsure what to do.

"Breakfast?" That made me look at the floor. Food everywhere. "Link?"

"Wow, Sheik is talking to me. I feel blessed." Suddenly a pillow hit me.

"Do you want to eat breakfast and talk or continue to be a dick about everything?" Sheik smiled at me and patted the spot next to him.

* * *

><p>"So he acts like a child, why?" I watch Dark dunk another spoonful of oatmeal in his, and I quote, 'yucky weird orange stuff that taste like a redead' saying die to the 'little people'.<p>

"I'm not sure. He was about ready to rip my clothes off, then he changed and has been this way since." Sheik slapped Dark's hand as it came onto his plate after his honey bread. "Dark, you already had yours. That one is mine." Dark's face falls, buf Sheik whispers something to him and his eyes lit up.

I couldn't help but chuckle. That is until I looked down and a hand was disappearing with my bread. "Hey!"

"Sheik told me I could have yours."

"Why I never!" Sheik was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yes he did! Yes he did!" Dark was bouncing up and down now.

"Want to go swimming?" I gazed at Sheik. He seemed really happy. Perhaps I was forgiven. Does Dark make him this way?

"Oh! Can we? Can we, please?!"

* * *

><p>The sun feels nice on my naturally tan skin. It was a good idea to come to the lake. Zelda was a little surprised by Dark's appearance, but nothing I couldn't explain. He and Link are getting along quite well. It makes me grin like an idiot. If I didn't know better, I would think they were brothers.<p>

Said boys happen to be playing in the water. Dunking each other, splashing, being extremely loud. I could do without them trying to get me wet. But other than that, the day feels good.

"Sheiky! Come in!" Dark is walking up the shore and I have a bad feeling. Link is nowhere to be found.

"I'd rather not, shadow boy." The book I had been pretending to read as I watched the water drip off Link is taken from me. "Dar- Ah!"

"Gotcha!"

Link had come up behind me and scooped me from the blanket I had been relaxing on.

"You're the one that offered to go for a swim." We were getting closer to the water. "So don't back out."

"Link, put me down!" My nails digging into his shoulder as I tried to get a hold of something.

"Not going to happen." The water is just past Link's ankles.

"Please!"

"No."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

"Don't!"

"But I will."

I yelped and tried to move away from the water that was at Link's waist level. "You don't understand!"

"Live a little." And then he threw me as far as possible which, with Link's strength and my lack of weight, happened to be at a part I couldn't touch.

I struggled to stay above the water, but the cold numbed my body and the light movement of the water spun me. Slowly I lost the battle. I hated being so weak. The last of the great Sheikah tribe couldn't swim. I sank down, the last of my breath leaving me.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>I watched as Sheik splashed about. The miniature waves of Lake Hylia turning him this way and that way. Suddenly his head slipped under. I waited for the white-blonde hair that I love to show itself again.<p>

It didn't.

I cursed. He had said he couldn't but I just thought he didn't want to. I felt so stupid as I dived into the water. Why didn't he just tell me. Stupid pride got in the way.

I swam faster than I ever have, even during the fight with Morpha when I fell in the water. A figure shown through the water and I hurried in that direction. I circled my arms around an unconscious Sheik.

We broke the surface and I scrambled for the safety of solid ground. My heart sank when Sheik didn't move.

"Sheik, please don't leave me. I need you." I lay him down on the bank out of the water.

Dark watches frantic and afraid as I listen for a heartbeat. It is quiet, but there and that's all that matters. Anxiety is trying to overtake me. I did this to him. All because I didn't understand. I shake off the feelings of guilt and self-hatred.

Adrenaline is flowing through my veins as I bend down to see if he is breathing. No air brushes my cheek. I need to focus. There is a way to help, but will he hate me afterwards. I keep repeating 'Link it isn't a kiss' as I tilt his head back and lift his chin.

Slowly I pinch Sheik's nose and cover his mouth with mine. A couple quick breaths. Nothing. I curse any deity that will listen as I push on his chest.

Several compressions. A few breaths. Repeat. Again. Again. Again.

"Link. Stop." I look up to Dark's crimson gaze, so serious and I hate it. How dare his eyes look like Sheik's.

"I can't. I need him." I go to start the cycle again, but my arms are grabbed.

"There is nothing you can do now." The finality in his voice is heartbreaking and I break down into sobs. I cling to Dark for support. My whole form shaking, breathing steadily becoming a mess. Vision blurring as the panic attack sets in. "You really did love him."

I shake my head. "Eve-Everyth-thing t-to me. S-S-So mu-much m-more than that."

* * *

><p><strong>What! A cliffhanger! Kinda... It is pretty obvious what will happen. I hope? Review? :)<strong>

**(P.s. Still need a beta... Not even that. Just someone who wants to read things and give me confidence before I post them. I always feel like my stories suck...)**

**Love and fire,**

**~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welll... I hate killing off characters and what good would that do me?! No fluff! I hope most of you realized this. xD See you at the bottom of the page!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Coughing. A string of groans. Water hitting the ground. It couldn't be?<p>

I pull away from Dark. Sheik is struggling to sit up, water passing througn his lips with every cough.

"Sheik!"

* * *

><p>Water rises up my throat and gushes out of my mouth. I try to sit up, but my body is sore and arms tired. My side becomes warm as I am pulled into something. The world is dull and seems so far away. A soothing sensation is rubbing my back causing the last of the lake to leave my airways. My throat is raw by the time it is done, but the colors of Hyrule come into focus. A pounding headache threatens to split my head open.<p>

Memories hit me like a brick. Link threw me into the water. I drowned.

I see Dark walking this way carrying a bunch of sticks. He pauses and smiles at me when he notices my staring. Something is different about him, but I dismiss it. I watch as a fire is started, heat coursing through my cold body. I realize I am still in my clothes. I need out or this incident could prove deadly.

But the realization of something else hits me. If Dark is right there, then that would mean Link is holding me. I wiggle around trying to get his attention.

"Sheik stay still. You need to get warm." His smile could melt the winter, but his eyes are sorrowful.

"Off-f." I tug weakly on my shirt, hoping he will get the message.

Link nods and pulls my tabard and cowl over my head. I try to help, but my body is so weak it is a wasted effort. He gently pushes my suit down to my waist. I am placed on the ground, out of his lap, and I whine. It gets me a chuckle. Link grabs the bottom of my suit and tugs down slowly. Leaving me in my undershorts.

The cool lake air chills my already cold body. I guess Link sees my shiver, because I am back in his lap. The blanket I had been sitting on is wrapped around me. I can feel my body heating up, but it isn't enough.

"L-Link."

"Yes?" Link is looking down at me, so I motion with the blanket what I want, opening it and cuddling to his extremely hot body.

"Mmm." A hearty and all over warm laugh vibrates through Link and then me.

"Guess you aren't angry with me." My mind can't think faster than my mouth can speak as I slip into unconsciousness.

"Never. I love you."

* * *

><p>I watch as my light holds the boy I love. I shouldn't have interfered. It is so apparent that they love each other and it is true. I just hoped it would change. I walk away from their lover's embrace. Into the wide world. Perhaps there is someone for me out there. I will visit. So I leave them with a smile on my face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mmm." Sheik seems content in my arms, snuggling by a fire. A laugh escapes me.<p>

"Guess you aren't angry with me." I watch Sheik's eyelids droop and then close. He is so cute.

"Never. I love you."

What? My mind blanks. Did he? Was that? I would hope so.

I see nothing better to do. No sense worrying over it, perhaps a little rest will do us both some good. I lay back and pull Sheik on top of me.

* * *

><p>A hard smack to the face is what wakes me up. I can't see anything. Night has fallen and the fire has long been out. My first thought is of Sheik.<p>

"Sheik?" A groan and another smack, this time to my ribcage.

I need a light source. Quick. I feel around for our bags, finding my leather sack. Din's fire is soothing in my hand and I call forth a tiny flame. Sheik is tossing and turning, his arms moving rapidly. No wonder I was being beaten.

Sheik's body is shivering and I notice his lips look blue, but I pray it is only the lighting. I grab my ocarina from my bag and gather up our stuff. I scoop Sheik up and he curls into my embrace. Quickly the Prelude of Light fills the air and I am sprinting to get the freezing boy in my arms to the castle as fast as possible.

"Zelda!" I curse. Hoping I am not too late.

The corridors seem to blend together and I pray I have not gone the wrong way. All is silent. Then Sheik is torn from my arms. I hear his groan, but soon the silence is back. Unsure what happened I run to Zelda's quarters.

"Zelda!" Her door is open and she is very much awake. Someone is in her bed and she seems keen on helping them with something. Impa stands not too far off, face distressed and pulled tight. Her eyes locked on the bed.

I make my way into the room and realize I should have known. Impa had been the one to snatch him. Sheik's lips are blue, just as I thought, but so is his skin.

"What happened today?" Zelda's voice is strained. The stress of Sheik's condition taking it's toll on her. I stand there dumbfounded, unsure as to if I should tell her of my blunder.

"Speak, Hero." Impa has turned to me, face a mask of vague interest, but her eyes are filled with deep concern.

"He... " I stopped. What could I say? I almost killed him. . But I had no right to keep the truth from them. "Sheik can't swim."

My voice was barely a whisper. Impa flinched at my words, shock evident on her face. Zelda simply nodded and started to chant words I couldn't understand.

"How do you know this, Hero." It wasn't a question for Impa knew why I held this knowledge.

"I threw him in." Never had I seen such hatred from the princess's bodyguard. So I simply sat against the wall, not daring to speak again.

"He has hypothermia and pneumonia. Impa, I need more blankets." She seemed to think of something. "A container of some kind would be a good idea. When Sheik comes around I have no doubt that he will vomit."

Impa nodded and was gone in the time I blinked.

"Link."

"Yes, Zelda." Her face light up for reasons I wasn't aware of.

"You always revert to calling me Zelda when you worry. Don't. He will be fine now that I know how to help." I scowled.

"It was my fault in the first place, Zel." She pulled me up and guided me to the bed. I was surprised as she pulled back the covers.

"Lay down. He needs to get warm and you produce tons of heat." I made to join him. "Strip first."

"What!" Zelda only laughed at this.

"It will help if there isn't anything keeping your 'hotness' from him." She giggled as I gawked, but complied nonetheless.

I slipped into the bed clad only in my undershorts. Sheik turned and clung to me, snuggling to my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and gently pulled his freezing body to my own. Even his breath was cold. Guilt built up in my chest.

"I brought the blankets and a bucket, Princess." I felt more weight settle on us.

"Sheik will be fine, Impa. He just needs rest and warmth." A long, drawn-out sigh.

"I know." A pause in which I was sure Impa had pinched the bridge of her nose. "He is all I have."

* * *

><p>Never had I been upset with Zelda being right. Before this moment that is.<p>

Sheik was bent over that bucket, puking everything his body could. He hadn't had much in there, so about the third time, it had simply been bile. Zelda warned me that rubbing him would cause heart problems. It was hard to stop myself from doing so.

I could only watch, hold his hair back, and place my hands on his lower back in a soothing gesture.

"Hugt. S'utside." I wiped his face, handed him a tiny cup of water and had Sheik rinse his mouth, spitting into the bucket. Then placed the bucket and rag down with his approval.

"You have to stay warm, Sheik. Come back under the covers." When he shook his head, I lifted him up from the end of the bed and placed him among the pillows next to me. He struggled to get away, but I simply pulled him to me.

The fact that he was awake was a good sign. Yet I couldn't help but think of how it was easier to care for him when he was asleep.

"Tiss me." My eyes widened. Sheik stared at me, innocent and panting. Why did he seem to only do these things when I wouldn't?

"No."

"Yuh wan ta. I knu ya do." The drowsy Sheikah moved to hover over me. His eyelids drooped a little. "Ittle wun."

"I-" I was given no time as his lips met mine. Slender fingers threading through my hair. I broke the kiss and grabbed him by his arms, careful to not move Sheik too quickly, and laid him down.

I ignored the jumbled up protest and covered my love with the blankets. Exiting the room, determined to not come back 'til Sheik was in his right mind. It hurt a lot to have him so loving now when I knew he would hate me later.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahaha! How did I do? I made sure to get the illnesses right and their causewhatnot! I studied this crap for you guys! Be ever grateful. So I have come to the last of my pre-writing... Over 8k words and they will be spent as of next chapter. I need suggestions on where to go from there. End it or continue? But if I continue, I need ideas because the main purpose of this story was to have a Sheik that wouldn't except loving Link. I'm stuck now! Help! A review or pm would do the trick. :)**

**Love and chilly snuggles,**

**~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe! Happy update! Now I just need to work out a few events and the story will be done. How exciting! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke once more, mind set on staying awake this time.<p>

Link had not visited me once in the few times I had regained consciousness. I was worried I had done something to upset him. Was he mad because I was ill?

The door opened and I sat up, hoping it was Link. Only to be disappointed when it was Zelda.

"I brought you some herbal tea. I thought it would help." She caught sight of my depressed deposition. "He feels bad. Refuses to come until you are better."

"What good does that do?! I'd rather him be here, by my side, helping me feel better." I closed my eyes to try and rid myself of the tears that began to form, only to have them squeeze out and roll down my cheeks.

"I have told him such. There is nothing we can do." _Nothing you can do_, I thought with an idea forming in my head.

When Zelda left the room I got up from the bed, that I had come to realize was the princess's. I was determined to get to Link. My legs were shaking and breathing shallow, but I was not going to lay down and ruin my friendship. Hopefully I could fix what I had done.

It was extremely painful to move and I suspect that would be from the slight hypothermia I still had. It took much longer than I would have liked. But soon I was at the hero's bedroom door.

I knocked with all the strength I could muster, which turned out to be very little. It barely made a sound, but I knew Hero heard it when the door swung open. He gasped.

"Dangit, Sheik!" I tried to keep a calm face in his anger. Really, I did.

"Please don't hate me." I had ment it to be louder, but my voice escaped me as a whisper. Tears formed in my eyes at the furious expression on Link's face. I repeated myself over and over, hoping it would quell his rage. "Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me."

"What?" I looked up into those deep cerulean eyes that I love so much, but the only emotion I could see was guilt.

"You have been av-" I couldn't talk as a coughing fit hit me. It hurt so bad. I just wanted to lay down and sleep. But I had to fix things with Link. "You've b-" I gave up. Strong arms wrapped around me and Link's scent overwhelmed me. Calloused hands rubbed at the small of my back.

Before I could protest, Link picked me up. I clung to him as a child would. Stealing the warmth my body craves. Being dropped on his bed, away from that glorious feeling of Link, made me whine.

Never have I indulged in anything, yet I found I was as Link's presence was everywhere. Light breathing brushing his smell onto me as his blue eyes captivated me, hands pulling me into a broad chest.

Now I just needed a taste.

My lips brushed against his cheek. A gasp hit my ears and I realized what I was doing. "Sorry." I tried to move away, but Link's arms were around me. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No." That hurt. "It was quite alright. I have told you before that I love you. Now is no different."

Words couldn't describe how happy that made me. Does he mean it?

"There is no one I love more than you, Sheik." Had I said that out loud? Perhaps I should respond. " Yes, you did. It would be nice."

I need to work on not speaking my mind, literally.

"Link."

* * *

><p>The neediness in Sheik's voice as he said my name, quite frankly, turned me on. It was a question. He wanted to know my love was true. Of course it was! The man laying in bed with me was all I had ever wanted.<p>

"Kiss me." Am I dreaming? I hope not. Is Sheik really in his right mind? I would like to think so.

His hands rest lightly on my face and Sheik pulls me down. Our lips meet. It was a chaste kiss, full of pure love.

* * *

><p>"I love you." My voice was confident and clear. Link beamed at me.<p>

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." He cupped my face and brought me in for another kiss. This one longer. Link's tongue darted out, licking at the crease of my lips. I couldn't help the sigh his action caused.

We moved away from each other. "Beautiful." I blushed. "So cute."

I tucked my head down and looked up at Link through my lashes. "Thanks."

"Goddess." Link's fingers knit together at the base of my neck. "You're bad for me. Like a sweet candy I can't get enough of. My addiction." I giggled.

"I'm happy I got pneumonia." He looked so confused, I couldn't help myself and kissed Link's nose. "Never would I of had the courage to confess."

"Funny thing is, you show affection when sick." In revenge for kissing his nose, Link licked mine.

"Ew!" I playfully punched his arm. "Gross!"

"Would you rather I do this?" He followed the question with a lick to my cheek.

"Gah!" I rubbed furiously at it. "Two can play at this game."

"Oh, yeah." Link's eyes told of a challenge that went unspoken. Get the other to surrender first.

"You're on!" I was weak. So I knew I would need to be smart about where I spent energy. I decided on the simplest method.

Deprive him. I got up from the bed and made my way to the opposite wall.

"What are you doing, Sheik? It's cold. Come back."

"No. I will make you give me victory, willingly." One golden eyebrow rose.

"And how will you do that?" I giggled as if it was obvious.

"I only have to outlast you. No Sheik for you." His jaw dropped.

"But-"

"Do I hear you surrendering already?" I had just finished speaking, when arms wrapped around my waist and I found myself back on the bed.

"Yes." Lips messed together in one kiss after another. Link's hands exploring my body. Driving sounds from me that I didn't know I could make. His mouth following as far as clothes would allow.

"You... Ah! ..put up no fight. Mmm." Link's tongue lapping at my navel.

"I had to have you as soon as possible. Pride won't stand in my way." He chuckled against my stomach.

"You can't _have_ me, Link." I groan when he bites down on one of my hipbones. "At least... Nhmm, continue that... Not while I am ill."

"Then, as soon as you are well," He crawled back up my body, nibbling on my ear. "I will take you whenever and wherever I want."

I was going to protest until he rubbed his body against mine. From chest to knees.

"Goddesses! I don't care!" I felt like putty in his hands. "I'd let you now, if I knew Zelda wouldn't get mad. She would have us sleep in separate rooms, always. Just to be mean and get revenge."

"Never." Our mouth blended together again. "You are mine. Never will you have your own room, as long as I am here." I liked that. A lot.

* * *

><p>I placed a sleeping Sheik back into Zelda's bed. I was pulling up the covers when I heard a chuckle.<p>

"That's where he got off to." I jump at the voice.

"I-Impa?!" I nervously shuffle my feet. Waiting for her to ban me from Sheik.

"Zelda was worried when she checked on my nephew, only to not find him. I suspected that he would set off to find you." It puzzled me that Impa wasn't upset with me.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"I was worried for my nephew. You happened to be there." She sighed. "I apologize for my behavior."

A thought crossed my mind. "Couldn't Sheik swim during Ganondorf's reign? He jumped from the tree on the island in Lake Hylia."

"Are you aware that the princess and my nephew shared a body?"

"Well, yeah." I was confused. "What does that have to do with swimming?"

Impa's eyes were alight. Her lips weren't smiling at me, but her eyes were. I guess my attitude was funny.

"Since two souls are not to share one body, the princess's talents, likes, dislikes, everything had to become my nephew's. Their very beings had to mesh. When they separated, he lost the ability." It all made sense once explained.

"I see." I still felt the need to apologize. "I am sorry for causing you to worry, Impa. If he had just told me instead of being so stubborn."

"Tis a Sheikah trait." Impa's laugh was like a bark, it scared me a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly that was the last bit of prewritten. So now I have to write before you get an update! Oh gosh! No way! Yes! Mwhahaha! Review to fuel my writing?<strong>

**Love and Impa (cause why not),**

**~Annoying :) **


End file.
